


Momentos de Ternura

by LeidyCC



Category: B1A4, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ternura es relativa, para unos hay ciertas cosas que le parecen tiernas y eso dependerá de quien provenga. Serie de Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentos de Ternura

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Hace un tiempito escribí esta serie de drabbles, con cada una de mis parejas favoritas del momento, y subí a mi tumblr en aquel entonces. Decidí compartirlo por aquí también para hacer un poco de uso en esta cuenta.  
> ¡Espero les agrade!

.  
.  
1\. Asakiku (Inglaterra/Japón)- Axis Powers Hetalia:  
Para Arthur, Kiku es tierno cuando...  
Cuando de vez en cuando le regala sus pequeñas sonrisas, cuando muestra lo muy inteligente que es y hasta cuando está inexpresivo. Pero él sabe muy bien que su nivel de ternura aumenta considerablemente cuando...  
-¡Ya era hora! Llevaba todo el día esperando.-   
Es de tarde, hora del té, y justo ambos se encuentran en casa del británico en una pequeñita reunión privada, esas que hacen muy a menudo. Estaban hablando hasta que el teléfono del peli negro interrumpe con su charla. Arthur nota su mirada brillar como pocas veces sucedía.   
-¿Qué cosa, Kiku?- pregunta, curioso.  
-El capítulo de la serie que sigo.- sonríe, feliz de que su espera haya terminado- La semana pasada quedó en un momento crucial, moría por saber que sucedía después.- agrega, entusiasmado.  
-Ya veo...-suelta, admirando su emoción. Sonríe también, hasta en esos momentos en donde se muestra como todo un fanboy le resulta sumamente adorable- Entonces no esperes más, vayamos adentro para que veas el episodio desde mi portátil.- invita, levantándose y tomando el par de tazas ya vacías.  
Kiku asiente, encantado, y ambos se encaminan hacia el interior. No sin antes...  
-Gracias, Arthur.- y se inclina para dejar un beso rápido en una de las mejillas del susodicho.

2\. Daisuga (Daichi/Suga)- Haikyuu!!:  
Para Daichi, Suga es tierno cuando...  
Cuando tiene un gesto amable hacia los demás, cuando suele ser prácticamente el único con los pies sobre la tierra, cuando consiente a los de primero, cuando da sus tan necesarios consejos y hasta cuando da a relucir su faceta de madre, como el resto dice. Pero, a pesar de que lo conoce desde su ingreso al club de voleibol, hay algo que en su vice capitán jamás cambiará...  
-¿Nervioso?-   
Lo ve sobresaltarse un poco desde su asiento en la camioneta, se toma su tiempo para girarse y enfrentarlo.  
-¿De qué tendría que estarlo, Daichi?- termina diciendo, medio sonriendo. Él sólo se encoge de hombros.  
Suga niega levemente con la cabeza, frunce sus labios y suspira. Sabe que a su capitán no podía mentirle.  
Entonces, notando la mueca de derrota del peli gris, decide ayudarle. Coloca un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y da palmaditas en él, sintiendo como la tensión cada vez se esfuma.   
Suga es malo mintiendo, más a él, por eso le resulta tierno presenciar esa faceta suave que de vez en cuando saca a flote. No es vulnerable, todo lo contrario, es simplemente el lado dulce de la persona más quiere.

3\. Sawaharu (Sawamura/Haruichi)- Diamond no Ace:  
Para Sawamura, Haruichi es tierno cuando...  
Cuando se destaca al momento de tomar un bate y regalar una jugada increíble, cuando llega a la base y hace su pose de la victoria dejando notar sus mejillas sonrojadas haciéndole sonreír en el acto, cuando muestra la gran admiración que tiene por su hermano mayor, cuando lo trata bien a pesar de que el resto siempre le grita y hasta golpea. Pero sobre todo, lo es cuando...  
-¡Buen lanzamiento, Eijun kun!-   
Muchos le felicitan por su recién desempeño luego de bajar del montículo, aunque varios le seguían gritando que dejara de ser tan confiado. Pero él sólo tiene ojos para el peli rosa quien lo recibe de vuelta en la banca con sus palabras acompañadas de aquella sonrisa que tanto le gusta, haciéndole sentir muy feliz y animado. Sonríe, ancho, y piensa que todo el trabajo duro trae sus recompensas, no sólo para el equipo sino que tiene la oportunidad de presenciar a un Haruichi tan contento, orgulloso de él. Todo vale la pena.   
-¡Gracias, Harucchi!-  
Por eso, cuando su Harucchi tiene un gesto amable y sincero hacia él, incluida su hermosa sonrisa claro está, le es lo más tierno que había visto en toda su corta vida. 

4\. Shinyoung (Shinwoo/Jinyoung)- B1A4:  
Para Shinwoo, Jinyoung es tierno cuando...  
Cuando hace algún gesto dulce, cuando toma su rol como líder y vela por todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando hace tonterías junto a los más jóvenes y más cuando canta mostrando su melodiosa y preciosa voz. La lista es larga, cada vez con algo nuevo, pero si tiene que elegir su favorito...  
-¡Lo hice! ¡Logré escribir la canción, Shinwoo!-  
Lo ve salir de su estudio, su rostro cansado pero su sonrisa bien lo opacaba. Corre hacia él y se detiene frente suyo en aquel sofá donde hace un rato se durmió. Lo mira y le sonríe de vuelta, su felicidad es también la suya.   
-¡Qué bien, Jin!- felicita.  
-A pesar de todos los problemas y frustraciones que me trajo por fin lo he logrado...- termina susurrando, costándole creer que ya es posible.  
-Sabía que podías hacerlo, eres realmente talentoso.- le dice sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa.  
Jinyoung se queda donde mismo por un momento, puede notar su rostro sonrosado producto de sus recientes palabras, y termina aprovechando la ocasión para juntarse -acurrucarse más bien- junto a él en el sofá, de por sí está muy cansado.   
Le mira fijamente cerrar sus pequeños ojos de zorrito y besa dulcemente su frente. Sin duda, Jinyoung amena muchísima ternura cuando anda en modo líder compositor a tan altas horas de la noche, vale la pena esperarlo para verlo.

5.Sugamon (Suga/RapMonster)- BTS:  
Para Namjoon, Yoongi es tierno cuando...  
Cuando se hace el rudo, cuando busca de cierta forma llamar la atención, cuando se muestra orgulloso de su trabajo, cuando actúa adorable cada cierto tiempo y hasta cuando se frustra por aprender a bailar. Él no es el tipo de persona que se fija en cosas como la ternura, pero sin duda Suga le hace pensar en ello muy seguido.  
Es de medio día, en un día libre, el departamento Bangtan está prácticamente vacío con cada miembro en sus propios asuntos.  
Menos por ellos dos.  
Luego de su almuerzo se sienta frente a la pequeña tv, donde no pasa mucho tiempo al recordar a su compañero, a Suga, y decide entonces ir a ver si ya ha despertado, no dejó comida por nada.   
Va a la habitación y su atención se centra en el rapero dormir. Se acerca, lo mira por un rato y sonríe sin evitarlo. Sin duda, nunca pensó que el swag pudiese estar acompañado de ternura, Suga se caracteriza por eso.   
No está listo para despertarle, menos para sus regaños por el interrumpir su preciado sueño, así que sólo revuelve sus ahora rubios cabellos saliendo de ahí llevándose la imagen más tierna de Suga que existe.  
.  
.


End file.
